Lustful beginings
by Dr Madness
Summary: What if Agent Booth and Dr Brennan's kiss had led to something much more outside that bar? Strong M for scenes that should have been in the episode, however were best left to me to write I guess. WARNING- Spoilers for 100th episode and for 100% smut.


**~WARNING~ Contains spoilers for 100th episode...if you do not wish to be spoiled, avert your eyes now.**

**I don't know about you, but I felt rather conned during the 100th episode...  
B/B were about to hop in a cab and go do the dirty but then she drove off without him?? I was like...:O**

**The ending of the episode was truly sad...however, to lift everyone's spirits, I have written a **_**very **_**smutty shot of what could/would/should have happened if Brennan and Booth had gone home **_**together**_** in that cab. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- Nope...according to these files here, Fox Network would get properly pissed with me if I did own Bones, so for now I'll stick to writing these.**

**Lustful beginnings **

They stumbled through his front door, her raring impatience to tear his clothes clear off his soaked body having already been tested when it came to the journey over in the cab.

In the elevator.

And in the hallway...

There had been a mild, frantic search for keys as they approached his apartment, his equally spitting hot libido being challenged up against his front door (well at least he hoped it was _his _door) when the need to attack each others lips in a fiery duel of passionate kisses became too irresistible to tempt.

When they had somehow found their way into his small apartment, Booth found out just how 'in charge' Dr Brennan liked to be...

His head had barely hit the back of the door when her hands scrambled to remove his belt buckle, the shrill clinking sound being scarcely recognized until he felt his pants and boxers being tugged down at his waist.

"Woah there, Bones!" He encircled both of her acquisitive hands with his own and held them securely; not enough to hurt her but enough to show who exactly was in control of the situation. "Can't wait to get me out of my shorts, I see?"

"I'm simply trying to relieve some of the pressure that's extruding from your trouser crotch, Agent Booth." Her clinical, yet oddly arousing tone of voice, baffled Booth to the very ends of his wits.

_Aren't squints supposed to be the complete opposite of a sexy seductress; goddess of all things sinfully erotic and diabolically delicious?_ His hazy, lust fogged mind responded weakly as she lowered herself on to her knees and looked up at him with a naughty grin to match his highly lecherous mood.

_This is not right._ What would the guys say back at the Hoover say, if they found out he got hot and hard for some solitary, stern faced scientist chick?

Somehow, he didn't really seem to care at this moment in time.

"J-Just give me a sec..." Booth breathed slowly and gritted his teeth, detracting away any impulses to just give in and fuck this woman promptly and effectively up against his door. It would have helped if it wasn't for those persistent fingers of hers unzipping his drenched dress pants and seeking out to find a very excited prize inside.

With a growl, Booth grabbed hold of Brennan's wrists and hoisted her up his body, plastering her own, wet from the rain, body to his own in result.

"Slow down." He whispered huskily into her ear, licking and nibbling his way along the lobe before placing a gentle kiss between her jaw and neck. Brennan moaned quietly as he focused his attention on her throat; swirling and laving his tongue sensually over her pulse point before sucking at the skin around the base of her neck.

"I want you now though." She breathed stubbornly, grasping hold of his tie to reel him in closer, even as her neck tipped back to give him better access to her delightfully sensitive neck.

"Are you always this demanding during sex?" He skimmed her collarbone and used the tip of his tongue to glide up her throat and back up to her mouth.

"Mmm, only if my sexual partner is taking his good time undressing me..." Her eyes followed his mouth hungrily, not even thinking about whatever she had just uttered, though his low husky laugh made her gaze retreat back to his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just...I've never met a woman quite like you before, Bones." He used the nickname he'd given her the day before, pleased to see that she was taking his small label of affection in her stride and accepting it as her own.

"Is that a problem?" Brennan raised a brow and stopped midway of unbuttoning his shirt. Booth gave a sexy side smirk and lowered his mouth down to hers, resting his hands on either side of her head.

"Not if you call getting a hard on in the pants region, every time you use those squinty words on me, a problem."

Brennan's eyes widened, before a slow, sultry grin spread hotly across her face and she pressed her lips hard against his. Booth groaned and captured her face with both palms of his hands.  
Sliding his mouth languidly over hers, he slanted and opened up willingly for her sweet tasting tongue to enter, tangling and stroking his own over hers with a satisfied moan.

Booth began pushing her coat from her shoulders, letting it fall carelessly to floor while he worked on the buttons of her blouse. The movement and mood of the setting was hot and heated, the slow but passionate action of the two people devouring one another's mouths almost too sweltering to even bear as Booth removed her shirt and bra with ease, his desire for this woman controlling every single motion he made.

For her own part, Brennan if not more, was equally ravenous when it came to discarding his clothing; her busy hands already relinquishing him of his shirt and running themselves all over the taut abs and pecs of his torso. She was throughly impressed with the delectable form of his body...all of his firm muscles proving to be much toner and smoother than anything she'd ever fantasized about.

She made note to explore his body further, just as soon as he was finished making her come deliciously with his cock deep inside of her.

"Booth..." She gasped as his mouth latched tightly over one of her breasts and drew one of the pointed peaks between his teeth with a gentle tug. Brennan's hand moved of its own violation to the back of his head, stroking and scratching her fingers through his hair as he sucked and rolled the sensitive bud around in his mouth.

He repeated the process with the other breast, making sure that both were receiving the same amount of oral pleasure. Brennan was amazed by the familiar stirrings in her stomach; knowing that she was close just by having his tongue on her making the pressure rise and pounding increase between her legs.

"Please, Booth." She hated how needy and pleading she sounded. She had never begged a man to satisfy her body, so why was he any different?

_You know why._ She thought earnestly to herself. _It's not the intercourse you want badly, it's him. The way he looks at you and talks to you...it's like nothing you've ever experienced before. Oh and the incredible anatomy and bone structure...mmm..._Brennan tipped her head back and moaned as he bit softly into her delicate mold. _This is going to be good._

"I want you inside of me."

Booth stopped his ministrations on her breasts and lifted his head back up to her level. Wordlessly, he lifted her light body up and carried her towards his bedroom, the primal hunger running through his veins at the moment like fire igniting along a strip of jet fuel; hot and ready to destroy anything in its path.

"I can walk by myself, you know." Brennan complained but still wrapped her legs around Booth's waist, wanting to feel every hard inch of his body against hers.

"Nag, nag...why don't you just let me take the lead and I'll show you a thing or two if you're patient?" As if trying to make a point, Booth dumped her half naked body unceremoniously onto his bed and stood at the foot board, watching her.

"Are you planning on joining me, Agent Booth?" Brennan purred and lowered her jeans over her hips, unveiling the longest, most slender pale legs, Booth had ever seen. He must have been staring for a while because she immediately got the message and laid down on her back, presenting herself to him in a pair of black, satin panties.

_Oh wow._

This was single handedly, the most erotically tempting sight of Booth's life. And he knew it would only get better if he just removed both his and her underwear in the next thirty seconds.

"Hell yeah," Booth growled and pulled down his trousers, hastily removing and kicking off the offending articles until they were laying in a heap on the floor. "How's this for rogue?"

"Mmm, very nice indeed." She grinned and parted her legs invitingly for him to move in between. He groaned and touched the damp piece of cloth covering her hot center with his fingers, enjoying how her arousal felt and smelt absolutely amazing in his hand.

"You're so wet. I wouldn't have thought that a woman like you would go for a guy like me, Bones." He licked the inner skin of her thigh and let his digits and rub her through her underwear, drawing a low, panting murmur from the anthropologist's mouth.

"I-I find you both aesthetic and sexually appealing-_ oh fuck_ and intellectually...you are not as unintelligent as I first assumed you would be..._oh god..._don't tease me." She reached for the the elastic on his boxers and pushed them down with her feet, finally freeing his heavily hardened cock from his confines.

Brennan gasped. The length and height of his arousal was sensational, but the size of his erection was something truly exquisite. She could almost feel the strong stretch of his cock filling her up and pounding into her until she was partially blind from orgasmic pleasure.

The thought alone caused her legs to wind around Booth's hips and hold him roughly against her softer, more smaller body; an unexpected but certainly not unwanted move that made Booth famished to relieve his urges and dive right into her sweet heat.

He, of course, wanted Brennan to experience pleasure like she had never experienced before, because God help him... Booth was smitten with the unruly, uninhibited doctor beneath him. Though he didn't want to voice his obvious words of affection and adoration (the fears of receiving the ass kicking of the century did not settle in well with him) Booth couldn't stop admiring the beautiful masterpiece that was, Dr Temperance Brennan.

"See anything you find interesting?" Her voice brought him back to reality and Booth chuckled huskily.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Her answer was a steamy, open mouthed kiss that left them both spiraling out of control, his hands eagerly disposing of her panties while her hands roamed the back of his shoulders and clawed effectively into his biceps. He hissed at the sharp contact and positioned himself in line with her entrance.

Booth gave her one last look before sliding almost completely inside of her.

"Oh..."

She froze and looked up at him with dark, wild blue eyes; the feeling of being filled to the very brink of capacity very welcome as Brennan's body was swarmed with heavenly sensations of pleasure; right to her very core.

Booth eyes were heavily hooded and he tried not to overstep any violations that may have proceeded during his first entering. _Was she in pain? Was he hurting her?_

"Temperance?" He choked as her inner muscles clenched and dissolved any doubts or worries inside of him.

"Fuck me hard, Booth." She demanded breathlessly, the devilish glint of a smile playing at her lips as Booth began to move sensually inside of her, hitting and sliding into places she knew were very hard to reach.

"Jesus..." He closed his eyes and grunted unevenly. How was it that she could come off as some bad ass, cold hearted scientist and then...wow. Become the warmest, softest and most velvety tight thing to ever come in contact with his cock? It was insane, really. The late night drinking, the murder case, the fact that he had just gone from _firing _her to having hot sex on top of his unmade bed with her...I mean, how could his day get any more unpredictable??

Just as the thought crossed his mind, Booth's cellphone resounded in the room and the he let out a frustrated groan.

"Don't answer it." Brennan moaned and tightened her legs around Booth's waist, keeping him in place as he continued to relentlessly pound into her molten heat. He growled and tipped his head down to give her a searing kiss on the lips, changing the angle of his penetration. This was all _too_ good to bear for Booth; the scolding hotness, the sexy sounds she was making...and that insistent phone, buzzing sound droning through the atmosphere...

"Goddammit!" He hissed and slammed into her more urgently, her cries as well as his own guttural sounds, drowning out their interfering surroundings with even more vigor and determination.

All that ever mattered and existed seemed to be them and how they moved completely as one...neither out of time nor of sync. And as she crashed down on her release, it seemed that gravity was no longer an issue as she skyrocketed up and down in colorful waves of light, each glorious spill of release taking her to a new level as she floated back to Earth.  
For Booth's part, he was literally blind sighted by the intensity and detonation of his orgasm; each spurt of his hot climax making his head arch upwards and throw backwards on a throaty groan, while her body continued to quake around him.

He was truly spent.

///

While it was difficult not to collapse on top of her, Booth managed to roll to his side and pull her along with him, tangling them up in a sweaty pile of limbs and chuckles.

"That was quite something." He laughed a little in astonishment, still awestruck from their recent electrically surged sex session. _Damn. They were good together in bed..._

"That was more than I expected." She sighed satisfyingly and looked up at him from his bare chest.

"What did you expect?"

A small secret smile crept up the side of her face and Booth was amazed at how fast he had hardened again, just by gazing down at that ridiculously naughty grin of hers.

"Let's just say that I knew that compatibility, intercourse wise, would not be an issue between us, as we are two sexually confident people, however I never expected to be seeing symbolic, celestial bodies pulverizing my senses."

Booth laughed and hauled her body up his until she was situated in his lap.

"I think you mean stars, though what I was experiencing was out of this world too." He wriggled his eyebrows and Brennan laughed and shook her head reverently.

"Anthropologically speaking, seeing stars and lights flash before your eyes is both highly unlikely and most probable to an epileptic fit or some sort photosensitive condition," She looked at him seriously but smiled contently. "Though I suppose it could be seen as a reaction to 'out of this world' sex, as you so put it."

Booth grinned charmingly while his hands rested firmly on her hips.

"It could be the tequila talking, but nevertheless, I believe you're right, Dr Brennan," He leaned up and whispered huskily against her lips. "So why don't we test this theory out once more and I'll show you what it's like break the laws of your precious physics next."

* * *

**I wasn't sure about the last line, however I hope you liked my own little take on the 100****th**** episode. **

**I'll do you a deal; if that entertained you at all then feel free to post a review, however if it did nothing for you, then walk away now and let me apologize in advance for wasting your time (angry robotic hornets are being sent to your door as we speak though ;)) Jokes xD**


End file.
